Care is a priority
by Lisanna44
Summary: Will was in trouble and when Alana came, it doubled! could a certain psychiatrist help Will? a little bit of slash...I think? read and review, please!


Author's note : This is my very first Hannibal fan fiction. Please be kind to me….and tell me if there's a mistake on it! Thanks and enjoy~

Warning : Hannigram! (M x M)

"...the interesting things about this corpse is that instead of mutilated into several pieces and smeared blood to the walls, the killer decided to have a little fun by hiding the body parts in the house. After spending 45 minutes we finally discovered all of the pieces except for one. Her heart. When we were leaving, something fell from the ceilings suddenly. It turned out to be a small rip of meat. It was still raw and fresh. Then..."

Jack was listening to one of his crews explanation on the story of their latest crime scene. The killer who he taught already vanished came back in four months pronto with a bunch of murders in the last weekend. 12 murders of women. Each mutilated sadistically and each body part was hidden in the house. When their infamous profiler saw the scene, he told that the murderer enjoyed killing so much, especially woman because he liked how woman scream and panicked when they saw his broken face. The killer himself had just gotten into an accident before his wife decided to leave him. It got into his mind of how selfish a woman could be thought of murdering her occur. After killing the woman he had loved, he enjoyed it badly that it become an addiction. Without him knowing, he had killed several other women who were similars with his ex-wife.

It was a gloomy story yet if they thought again, the other women were innocent. They did nothing to deserve this brutal end.

When the officers heard the profiler's explanation, they almost teared up.

And speaking of profiler...

Jack glimpsed at the man on the back. There he stood. Will Graham, a dosen at the police academy and temporary FBI. His talent of emphaty has became an advantage for Jack's division. Although it took a toll on the owner's body, he couldn't care less. He was desperate to search for his student's killer. And only one man could help him achieve it.

As he raked his eyes on the person, he saw symptoms of depression. Pale face, sunken eyes, tensed body, shivering skin. The profiler looked like he was going to break with the slighest touch. With a jumble of works Jack forced him, it was a wonder Will could still stand.

In reality, Will could barely hold on. He was leaning heavily on the cold glass, having no energy left to stood by himself. He guessed the endless nightmares have finally exhaust him. He appreciated for being able to withstand this kind of work. But things must go to an end. And it seemed like this job just shorten his life.

Trying to listen at Beverly's summary, he blinked twice to clear the blurry. He didn't know when his eyes suddenly tearing up, or the way his body shivering as if the temperature dropped sudddenly. He just realized them when Jack suddenly appeared in front of him, half concern eyes staring. Will couldn't help jerking at the sudden contact and avert his gaze.

"Will, are you okay?" Jack asked.

_Stupid question_

With a small intake of breath, Will replied

"I'm fine, Jack"

"Are you sure?" he asked again to make sure

_No_

_"Positive"_

The hand on Will's shoulder dissapeared

"Tell me if you're not. But remember, there are lots of people outside who need your help or they will be killed for doing nothing wrong"

_I know..._

"Yeah..."

Will finally answered. As he was ready to shuffle and getting away from his higher-up, his eyes suddenly caught the sight of a familiar person.

'Alana! She will definitely saw my distasteful condition and-'

"Will! How nice to see y- Oh my gosh! What happen to you?"

It was too late.

The young woman was heading home from the building but decided to come over to see how her colleagues doing. She didn't expect him to be in this...horrible state.

Just a simple look at his form, she already knew that her friend was lacking sleep from both his jobs and nightmares. The sunken eyes proved it. Another glance proved him to lead into an unhealthy life. Lithe form and the loosening jeans shouted it.

She was sad and angry. It was like seeing fire on the water combined with thunder and lightnings.

And she knew who caused these all

Alana stood in front of Jack Crawford, Will's higher-up. Just from the view, people already knew chaos would ensue.

The psychiatrist immediately grabbed Jack's collar and pulled it so she could level with him.

"You promised me you would protect him!"

Alana shouted

"I am!"

Jack replied, also shouting

"How can you say so after looking at him?"

The brunette asked.

Not long after that, the duos heated argument gained audience as Beverly and Will's other crews stopped their dicussion to hear what their boss was doing. After a little bit of bickering, they slipped from the room one by one and call it a day, leaving Jack and Alana yelling to each other faces. Will was trying to get away from them, but knowing his legs couldn't move from the ground even just for a bit he ceased that thought and continued to watch the battle with half-lidden eyes.

"Well, if it isn't a coincidence"

Will's eyes suddenly widen up to see one gentleman came into the room. The blonde, as recognized as Dr. Hannibal Lecter, managed to silence them by his mere presence. Jack and Alana shut up immediately as if cowarded by the fact that Hannibal was there with them. Jack was still angry, Alana was ashamed, and Will was wondering when he would pass out.

Hannibal raked his eyes to the three persons he saw. Jack was having an arguement with his student, Alana Bloom, apparently. Also his favorite patient, Will Graham, who was leaning on the glass compartment in chaotic state. Now he knew what was going on.

Hannibal slowly stroll to Will's side and put his hand around the profiler's side and gently pull him so the thin form leaned into his body instead of the piece of glass. Hannibal could feel Will's body tense at the sudden touch, but eventually loosening and grateful for the help.

When Will was safe beside him, Hannibal wiped his gaze to the other two.

"Aren't you both supposed to be ashamed of yourself? You two were bickering things while the person you were talking about was right beside you and in need of immediate care"

Then Hannibal stared at the other man in the empty room

"Jack, you were supposed to be keeping your subordinate tend. Yet I see no proof concerning my patient state. Instead, you worsen his health. I will not let him work for the FBI anymore if this happen in the near future. If I must, I will take an action on my own"

Jack couldn't handle the pressure of the man who surpassed his height and intimidating aura. He just kept his head bow and gasp a bit when he heard the part where there will be no more profiler to help him with his cases.

"Understand?"

Hannibal asked while staring laser at him. He was mad at what this creature done to his friend, patient, and love interest. It wasn't a strange thing though. Will is a unique human being and the empathy he has successfully gained his interest, although it also bring him to his destruction and Hannibal attempted to stop it. No one should dare to hurt his love.

It was a seriously safe act when Jack finally apologized and would prevent it to happen again in the future.

"Alana" the called woman shut her eyes "I saw your kind attempt previously, but you were lost in the middle when your emotion got the best of you. Instead of taking care of Will you ended up interrupting Jack's crews investigation and leaving Will on his device. I expect you to be able to control it in the future"

Alana opened her eyes, revealing orbs of fear and shame.

"Now" Hannibal looked down to the man in his arms "What would you like to do, Will?"

Will opened his eyes as someone called his name. When he looked up, Hannibal's face was hovering him in a comforting manner. That's when he knew what he wanted to do

"H-h-home...your h-house" Will answered hoarsely. His eyes were burning from the extravagant use. Blurry it may be, it was still a blessing he could recognize those around him.

Hannibal looked at Jack again

"I see that there's no point of me staying here and Will's request to come back home, I will be going now"

Hannibal was attempting to carry Will as he slipped into unconscious state when Jack halted him

"Wait!"

Jack said

"What is it again, detective?"

Hannibal wanted to huff in annoyance. His slender arms already lifted Will's body to his arms. He refused to carry Will like a sack of potato.

"You don't have the authority to take Will away from me! Do you have the heart to make Will suffer from the guilt of sacrificing innocent people out there ready to be skewered?"

Hannibal grinned from the bottom of his heart. Yet his appearance was showing a slight smile

"Do you?" he asked back

Jack pursed his lips thin and gritted his teeth. He was going to lose from the battle with his acquintance and now he lose the battle of wits with a sly doctor.

Having no other arguments, Hannibal exited the place, leaving two adults with their own thoughts.

Baltimore, Hannibal's house

When he woke again, he felt like he had just slept a thousand years, yet he wanted to sleep again. But he refused it and tried to locate his place this time.

What he saw was the massive room with a kingsize bed enough for 4 to 5 persons and white ceilings.

_What was it?_

_Did he just sleepwalk again?_

Then he saw a hand appeared in front of his face. It waved at him and he looked to the side to see its owner face. Turned out it was Hannibal's hand.

Will almost jump from the sudden rush of memory but Hannibal's hand stroke his curls again and managed to calm him in an instant. He felt safe again.

" I'm sorry for startling you, Will" Hannibal calm soothing voice said

Will instead hummed in reply and leaned in to the hand that was massaging his scalp. It was nice and has a longing feeling. Never in his life has someone managed to touch his head without having a scar in one's face. This is the first time he ever felt something like this.

"How are you feeling?" The deep baritone voice asked again.

Will yawned for a bit before replying,"Fine...still sleepy"

Hannibal smiled and beckoning Will to come closer, which was granted. In a second, he has a bundled up Will against his chest.

"Will" Hannibal called "Go back to sleep"

Will managed to reply a stiffled 'okay' before slipping into the darkness once again.

Hannibal, on the other hand, leaned down to put a chaste kiss on Will's temple and lips before following Will into the darkness.


End file.
